Falling For You
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: 'If falling for you is a crime, than kill me, I would do anything to be with you, but why don't you notice? I love you more than anything in the world, so please be with me' One-sided NaLu, competition entry #21


**Bonjour **** I am FINALLY back! And to all the disappointed The Lost Child fans, I'm sorry! **** But I have a surprise for you all, but you are going to have to wait **** But here I am with another one-shot, and I'm almost done! I just have to write 9 more, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing one-shots, so don't be sad **** Smile **** Anyways, here I am with another NaLu one-shot **** 21 out of 30 **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Natsu POV**

If falling for you is a crime. Then lock me up right now.

If falling for you is a crime. Then punish me.

If falling for you is a crime. Then take me to a crummy old jail cell.

If falling for you is a crime. Then cuff me.

What would happen if I do fall for you? Are you going to run away from me?

Avoid me?

Ignore me?

Or love me?

I want to know.

So that I can stop, but you know what?

That's impossible.

I can't stop myself from loving you like crazy.

I can't deny my feelings for you.

My heart splatters when you smile.

Sometimes, I feel like I'm having a heart attack when you're around.

How do I stop heart attacks?

What if I have one right in front of you?

Can you give me a manual on how to stop my heart from exploding?

Why do I feel this way?

Will someone explain to me?

If my love causes you negative feelings, tell me.

I don't want to hurt you.

Even if it means hurting myself in the process.

I never want you to experience pain.

I love you.

It hurts to see you go through tough times.

I want to make you smile.

I want to see you happy.

I want you to be cheerful.

I'll do anything to see you smile on your toughest days.

I'll even hurt myself to see you happy.

So why don't you notice my feelings?

What can I do to make it stop?

Why do I feel this way?

How come my stomach erupts in butterflies when I see you?

Why do I feel tingles whenever I touch you?

Are you my soul mate?

If so, why are you rejecting my feelings?

I'll put a tear drop in the ocean. When you find it, that's when I'll stop loving you.

I will die everyday, waiting for your heart.

Waiting for you to accept my feelings.

Waiting for you to come into my arms.

I would take a bullet for you.

I would risk my life to protect you.

If falling for you is crazy, then I'm insane.

How come you don't notice me?

After all I offer you?

Why…?

I want you to love me.

But I don't want to pressure you.

Whatever you want, I'll accept it.

I will wait for you.

No matter how long it takes.

How come you don't notice?

If falling for you is a crime, then give me a death penalty.

You are an angel, sent from above.

Your eyes reach into my soul and pierce my heart.

Your hair shines in the bright sun.

The night sky's stars don't even compare to you.

You shine brighter than a diamond.

I would do anything for you.

But how come you won't do the same?

When you're by my side I feel complete.

Like a whole person.

Nothing could ever compare to you.

Nothing would ever replace.

I would wait an eternity for you.

If you were a tear drop, I would never cry, because I would lose you.

I love you.

From the bottom of my heart.

I mean it.

I will always be by your side.

So give me a chance to show it to you.

To prove it to you.

To show my love for you.

I promise that I will never hurt you.

I only want to change anything about you.

You're perfect.

I only want to change one thing about you...

You're last name.

I want you to become Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel.

I never want to see you in a church, with anyone but me.

And that will be on our wedding day.

I promise I will always love you.

With any flaw, but...

You don't have any, you're perfect.

Your soft skin.

Mesmerising eyes.

Plump limps.

Cute nose.

I want you to only be mine.

I know I'm being selfish, but I can't help myself.

It's too bad you only see me as your best friend.

You don't understand the way I look at you.

How much, I want you to be mine.

You're on my heart just like skin.

I need you more than bees need honey.

Than people need food.

Than humans need oxygen…

Love confuses me…

It always makes me feel like I'm in a warzone

This all feels like a dream

Is this reality, or is this just a vision?

You are everything I'll ever want in my life.

I know that I would never put anyone above you for even a second.

You are special to me in words that I cannot explain; no words are sufficient enough to explain my feelings for you.

Not a single soul will ever change my view on you for the rest of our days.

You are my life, I could never be happier with anyone but you.

You show me true love worth fighting for in every way possible.

So Lucy Heartfilia, please. Notice my feelings. I want to show you my how I feel. Because…

I love you.

If falling for you is a crime, then you would be the death of me.

I already am dead though.

Well, my heart is.

When you didn't notice my feelings.

I tried.

I really tried.

But, when I was going to ask you out. Gray asked you first.

I still have the bouquet I was supposed to give you.

I was even going to give you a locket.

But you only payed attention to Gray.

How come?

No matter how much I give you, it still isn't enough.

Why?

Why is life so unfair?

I loved you first.

I miss you.

I miss your laugh.

I missed snuggling in bed. I know we are only friends, but at least I got to cuddle with you.

I missed feeling your warm body.

I hated waking up alone.

I hated having to do missions by myself.

I hated laughing by myself.

I hate that all of our memories just shattered.

They disappeared like the wind.

Gray took my place in your life.

And now...

...I'm just on the sidelines.

We've turned into strangers.

We don't even smile at each other.

Not even a single glance.

Why did things turn out like this?

You just ignore me.

As if I'm never there.

Did I not give enough hints on my feelings?

Did I not express them enough?

Why did you choose him?

I want to curl up...

...and just die.

Because take will my pain away.

When I see you together with Gray kills me.

Over and over again.

Then, it just leaves me there lying on the cold hard ground.

It kills me everyday to know that you're not with me.

So why?

Do you enjoy seeing me suffer?

What have I done wrong to deserve this?

If I die, will you care?

Will you even be at my funeral?

Will you even remember me?

How come things turned out this way?

I really miss you.

Come back to me.

I'd do anything to get our friendship back.

I didn't do anything wrong.

So I hope our friendship will be strong again.

If falling for you is a crime, then put me in an electric chair and kill me.

I think I will just die.

So you can be happy.

Without you, I'm miserable.

So I guess its a win, win, right?

If I could choose my last words that I would speak, it would be...

I'm sorry I couldn't think of any words to explain how much I loved you.

**The End. Phew! I'm so tired! This is my first time doing this, so I hope you guys like it ;)**


End file.
